In delivering fuel from a fuel tank to an engine, it is known to use an electric motor fuel pump to deliver fuel under pressure from the fuel tank through a fuel line to a fuel rail and fuel injectors of the engine. It is also known to incorporate a jet pump driven by a portion of the output of the fuel pump to transfer fuel from one location to another. For example, in a two fuel tank system, a jet pump may be used to transfer fuel from one fuel tank to the other. Since the jet pump uses a portion of the fuel pump output, less fuel is available for delivery to the engine. This can pose a problem in some operating conditions, such as during a cold start. During a cold start, the fuel pump may deliver fuel at a less than normal flow rate which can make it difficult to start the engine. This can be particularly troublesome where more than one jet pump or other auxiliary feed stems from the fuel line supplying the engine.